User blog:PetStarPlanet/New characters for Season 2 and 3 of Wikia Town + leaving characters
I have already planned the basic plots of seasons 1-2 since those two are based on events that currently take place in the past. As for season 3, it will take place in August-December 2015 and it will introduce some new characters, including OCs. Note that things are still in very early production and I'm currently making pages for season 1 episodes as those are currently "aired". WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS OF UPCOMING EPISODE PAGES! Yes... I know it's not even an actual series, but still... Newcomers Getini (GetiniPvZ) Getini was already mentioned by Drake in season 1, but in season 2, he will be much more notable. In season 2, Drake introduces Getini to his friends, and he becomes a good friend of many people, especially Thibo. In season 1, Drake and Getini both attend Plants vs Zombies Character Creator High, but since Drake will start his fifth year, he can only continue one high school, and he continues Skylanders Fan High. However, Getini, who will start his second year, decides to start attending Skylanders Fan High as a second high school in order to still be at the same school as Drake. He will be sorted into the Air team. Pixie (Pixdeen) Pixdeen is a newcomer on MovieStarPlanet Wiki and she is Absolzoey's sister. So, in Wikia Town, we meet this new character called Pixie, who is Absol's younger sister who has recently finished studying at university (since Absol is a teacher in my series instead of a 15-year-old girl like she is IRL). In season 3, she will start teaching at MovieStarPlanet High, much to Absol's annoyance. Jonathan (Jonathan.rorbecker) Jonathan will be introduced in season 2 and he is a boy who recently moved to Wikia Town. He is 16 years old and starts his 4th year at high school in season 3. He will be sorted into the Life team unless Jonathan.rorbecker clearly says he wants to be in a certain element other than Life. Skyleigh (SkyPhoenix) Skyleigh will be a recurring character in season 2, where she meets Star and the others. Her exact role is unknown, but she most likely will only appear for a short while. Kelsie (KelsiLuvs) Kelsie (or just Kelsi) is a friend of Samantha who visits Wikia Town in season 2. At first, it seems like is going to move to Wikia Town, but after a few days, she leaves. Star and Draco like being with her very much, so they are sad when se leaves. She will be mentioned afterwards. Magic Team Leader This will be the second known OC attending Skylanders Fan High, the first being Rose from season 1 (though plans might still change). The OC will most likely be a female character in order to have a variety of genders (since in season 1, all team leaders are males). And no, she will not be HealingHeart! Andrew (A. J. McNulty) He is a friend of Travis, Lily, Stacy, Mariel and Scyrina in YouTube City. Currently, there are no plans of him meeting Star personally. He is a fan of Sonic and Spyro, similar to Travis. He has a girlfriend, but they break up, and soon he gets another one. People born in 2000-2002 In Wikia Town, there are very few characters born in the 2000s, and nearly everyone was born in the late 1990s. This is going to change in season 3. Getini, Kelsie, Skyleigh and the Magic Team leader were all born in 2000-2002 and there might be other OCs born in those years as well. The most people who leave were born in 1998 or 1996 (in fact, everyone born in 1996 will leave after season 1 because they graduate) so that will balance the years of birth too. Star's choice Ok, this is something I'm not ready to reveal yet. So which high school will Star continue attending? I won't tell the choice yet (even though I'm almost sure I know the choice) but I will tell that Star has a hard time making the choice. Either way, we still get to see characters from both schools. Leaving characters I already told it in my previous blog, but these characters will not be seen in season 3 (season 2 takes place during the summer vacation 2015 so there will most likely be even more characters not seen in that season). The reason is mostly because the users these characters represent are no longer active or because the characters are too old to attend high school. Mario (UUnlockedMario) Mario, a former member of the User Squad, will leave Skylanders Fan High after finishing his fourth year in 2015. He will continue attending an Angry Birds themed high school. Poseidia (Poseidia133) After finishing her fourth year, Poseidia will start attending Halo Fanon High, a high school only for fifth and sixth year students due to the ratings. Connor (21qmcgagin) Connor, the former leader of the Water team, finishes his high school in 2015. After that, a fellow Water team and User Squad member Zap will take the new role as the leader of the Water team. Matthew (G4g5g4g5) This character was already minor in season 1, and won't appear at all in the later seasons. He finishes his sixth year after season 1. Everyone from the Magic team That's right, none of the Magic team characters from season 1 will appear in seasons 2 and 3. The only possible exception is Cooper (Cutiesaurs) and even he won't continue studying at Skylanders Fan High because he already graduates in season 1. As for the others, Ryan (TheAnimatedKid) moves away in season 1 and Kriztian (KriztianMilanes) finishes his fourth year and decides to continue the other high school. Kai (SupremeKibitoKai) Kai will make a brief appearance at the end of season 2 or the beginning of season 3, but that's it. He is now studying at a Skylanders themed college. Chad (ChomperzGonnaChomp) He finishes his sixth year after season 1 (like many others) so he won't appear. Josh (Acorn Eel) He will decide to continue another high school after finishing his fourth year. Collin (Chopper Chopper) Another one of those students who continue another high school. For him, it's a Mega Man themed school. Draco (Draco333) Draco, who is Aidan's (Inferno999) cousin, will leave Skylanders Fan High after his fourth year. The reasons for this are because Inferno only uses his main account nowadays and in order to avoid confusion between the two Dracos in later seasons. Jordan (Bvande) Yet another fourth year student who decides to continue the other high school... Likely to leave These characters will most likely either move, lose interest in Skylanders and change schools because of that or simply not appear (in the last case, they might still appear as background characters but I never list background characters in my characters section in the episodes). *Skylar "Sky" (Skyboy001) *Lucas (Blindsighter101/HighVoltageXD) (will be at least mentioned in season 2) *Skylar (Skylandswarrior) *Sky (HealingHeart080) (will be at least mentioned in season 2) *Xavier (X-Craft) There might also be others who don't appear in season 3, but I'll decide everything later. Past scene characters Ray (RayClaus) and Claus (Master Masked Man) will obviously not be seen because the two quit more than a year ago. Even in season 1, they only appeared in scenes taking place in the past. Category:Blog posts